


Where we Started

by Artezaino



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artezaino/pseuds/Artezaino
Summary: Sett meets Aphelios at a marketplace and offers him a place to stay.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Where we Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I'm not too big of a writer. Criticism is welcomed! This isn't a stand alone writing, but I'm not sure if i want to continue yet. There most likely won't be any smut scenes, but there is suggestive writing. If I do decide to continue the chapters will be a lot longer.

Exotic pink blossoms fell from the sky, carried by the heavy breeze. It was nearing the season of spring in the graceful lands of Ionia. The sun stood high above Runeterra on this particular day. Nature's power seemed to be running through the land, breathing with life as if it was truly alive. People crowded the streets of the main marketplace in Navori. A young, half blood vastaya, Sett, scanned through the stalls. He was looking for a nice gift for his beloved mother. 

Sett was an impatient man with most. He had to be to keep his business in check. Owning a fighting pit is no easy task, furthermore he couldn't care less for the thrill of the pits. The crowds of people shouting with every punch blown, the stains of blood left on the sandy floor of the ring, and much more horrifying details. The pay from people mostly made up for it. A lot of people would gladly take Sett’s head without question as a result. He had very few people he would trust with his life, let alone his heart. Sett had his fair share of easy flings now and then. Most importantly his mother knew nothing of his private life, and he intends to keep it that way. Caring for her was all that mattered anyway and Sett didn't give a damn how it was done.

As Sett approached a stall, he spotted something that stood out from the crowd across the market: A cloaked figure holding a breathtaking jade necklace. The emerald jewels sparkled against the night of the figure. Sett focused on buying that necklace, and no wasn't an answer. He made his way to the figure, pushing through the crowd in fear of them disappearing into the mass of people. The person was a hasty walker, but was no match for Sett's long strides. He taps the shoulder of the figure, causing them to turn.

Sett was met with a surprisingly pale face with a large, deeply purple crescent over there right eye. The pale man had raven locks of hair and eyes with a deep shade of black. The tattoo was enough to confidently say he’s not Ionian. Sett tried to pay no mind to the man's beauty, only focused on 1 task; getting that jade necklace. 

"Selling’ that ol' jem?" Sett asked the man, with a finger pointed to the necklace.

The man didn't respond, least not verbally. He held up a hand and started to sign, "Do you know Targonian sign?"

Sett raised an eyebrow, "Are ya going to respond or are you just going to wave your hand around."

The man rolled his eyes and took out a sheet of paper, "I'm a mute, I'll write instead. Forgive me, Ionian not too strong. The necklace is priceless, not for buy." As the man was done, he'd passed the slip of paper.

Sett hastily went over the note. The man’s handwriting was unexpectedly written with perfect penmanship. "Ah, I see. You sure there's no way I get that gem off ya? I'll pay double what you offer." Sett knew how to do business to get what he desires. This offer was irrefutable to any sane person. 

The man would pause for a moment, thinking about the offer. Sett noticed if only for a moment, the man’s cheeks puffed out a bit like a rabbit. He took out another slip of paper, "Given some thought, it is buyable. any good amount of coin will do, but a job better."

"Hm, a job? Mind taking the cloak off for a sec?" If the man could fight a job in Sett’s pit would have to do. More fights occurring in his pit means more coin in his pocket anyway. The man would basically be paying Sett instead.

The man took the cloak off carefully, first removing the hood before undoing a button by his neck. He had an exotic outfit with varying shades of blue and purple. A teal scarf ran from his wide shoulders to his knees. He was rather thin and lengthy. He didn't seem to carry any weapons like most Ionian’s with knowledge of combat. Sett wasn't sure if this man even knew how to swat a fly.

"Can you fight?" There was no harm in Sett asking anyway.

The man nodded.

"Ya fight good?"

The man would shake his hand, so-so.

"Would you be willing to fight for an earning? It's good pay, also I'll need your name."

The man took longer to respond this time, a slip of paper soon followed. "Willing, Aphelios is my name. Any cheap inn near? No place."

Sett paused for a moment. Either he could tell the truth and let the man be on his merry way, or he could try getting a potentially easy fling.

“I have a spare room at my place, free of charge. Unless you have others ways you’d want to pay this beast?” Sett would wink at Aphelios. Aphelios didn’t seem to respond to Sett’s poor attempt of leading him on. He was either too dense or didn’t care enough to address it.

Aphelios pulled out another piece of paper from inside his coat. "I’ll pay through work. Low pay be enough to cover?" Sett had a harder time making this note out. 

“Sure, what was it again? Your name I mean.” Sett clearly remembered Aphelios’ name, he just wanted another excuse to talk. Aphelios grabbed the pile of notes that Sett was keeping on a table nearby. He quickly shuffled through and found a note with his name already written. He held it up for Sett to view and tapped his name.

“Mm nah, you won’t go by this, I won’t bother to remember. Hm, what should I call you?” Sett tapped his chin as he remembered a small detail from earlier. Aphelios’ cheeks puffs out when he was in deep though. “Shake my hand Bunny, and we have a deal.” Sett held out his overly large hand.

Aphelios took Sett’s hand and shook it firmly. Aphelios’ had a strong grip for a thin size. The two proceeded through the marketplace, disappearing back through the crowd. Sett was pleased he finally found his mother a suitable gift.


End file.
